I HOPE SHE LIKE IT
by GreyCatAlexander
Summary: Blu try to impress Jewel by singing to get to Jewel's heart one-shot please review


Blu want's to impress Jewel by singing but will Blu's song capture the heart of jewel one-shot

CHAPTER 1 I HOPE SHE LIKE IT

A beatiful Morning on the jungle of rio there was a blue macaw that tuning he's guitar name Blu was trying to make a song for Jewel who's another blue macaw he tried the song that he make for jewel while playing a guitar

**There's no way to say this song's about someone else**  
**Every time you're not in my arms**  
**I start to lose myself**  
**Someone please pass me my shades**  
**Don't let 'em see me down**  
**You have taken over my days**  
**So tonight I'm going out**

**Yet I'm feeling like**  
**There is no better place than right by your side**  
**I had a little taste**  
**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**  
**'Cause all the girls are looking fine**  
**But you're the only one on my mind**

**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**La da da me**  
**La da da you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**There's only me**  
**There's only you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**La da da me**  
**La da da you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**When you were gone I think of you**

**All these places packed with people**  
**But your face is all I see**  
**And the music's way too loud**  
**But your voice won't let me be**  
**So many pretty girls around**  
**They're just dressing to impress**  
**But the thought of you alone has got me spun**  
**And I don't know what to say next**

**Yet I'm feeling like**  
**There is no better place than right by your side**  
**I had a little taste**  
**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**  
**'Cause all the girls are looking fine**  
**But you're the only one on my mind**

**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**La da da me**  
**La da da you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**There's only me**  
**There's only you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**La da da me**  
**La da da you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**When you were gone I think of you**  
**_[x2]_**

**I pretend the night is so beautiful**  
**Take a photo with the bros**  
**La da dee**  
**La da da doo**  
**They won't see through my disguise**  
**Right here behind my eyes**  
**Replaying in my mind**  
**La de da**

**Yet I'm feeling like**  
**There is no better place than right by your side**  
**I had a little taste**  
**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**  
**'Cause all the girls are looking fine**  
**But you're the only one on my mind**

**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**La da da me**  
**La da da you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**There's only me**  
**There's only you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**La da da me**  
**La da da you**  
**La da dee**  
**La da dee doo**  
**When you were gone I think of you**  
**_[x2]_**

He stop playing the guitar and think "I hope Jewel like my song i make it just for her."

as he think then suddenly Rafael come in to the hollow were Blu living then Rafael said "hi Blu so what are you singing?"

"Oh im singing my song for Jewel..." Blu blush a little

then he lay the guitar on the floor and Stretch he's talons and wings

Rafael reply "ahh serenade song for Jewel eh"

Blu said "Not really" Blu Blush dark

Rafael said "Yeah right you just want to kiss Jewel are you" with a sarcastic tone mix a funny one

Blu said " what no...no... okay fine i really want to kiss Jewel But She will kick my blue feather butt"

then before Rafael talk Blu's stomac growl

Rafael laugh "well now you can sing for Jewel with an empty belly come on let's eat"

Blu said while blushing "yeah your right let's go and eat."

as they fly to the nearess tree they can find Blu and Rafael found a mango tree they landed on the branch and pick two big and sweet mango and they munch it in 10 min's they finish there mango

Blu said "man im stuff (Blu Burp loud Blu Blush) oops sorry."

Rafael laugh "hahaha (Rafael Burp While laughing)"

Blu and Rafael Laugh together

Blu said smell himself he discust the smell "okay time for a bath bye Raffy."

Rafael said "Bye Amigo."

as they fly on separate ways Blu flying on the right while Rafael on the left as Blu arrive on the stream he quickly jump on the cold water he din't notice that Jewel was landed on the side of the stream she got splash by blu's jump

Jewel said with a angry voice mix with a loud voice "WHO JUMP ON THE WATER!"

Blu gulp try to swim a way from Jewel but Jewel saw Blu try to swim away Jewel fly and tackle Blu

Blu said "ouch why do you do that."

Jewel Reply with anger " ARE YOU BLIND YOU JUST MAKE ME WET NOW IM GOING TO DEAL WITH YOU I AM NOT ON THE MOOD BUT THIS WILL BE PAINFUL!"

Blu said with a shaky voice "so...so...sorry Jew...Jewel for making yo...you wet."

Jewel said "sorry is not going to cover it."

Jewel drag Blu to the ground and wrestling Blu she grab Blu's wing and throw Blu on a tree Blu try to fly But Jewel grab Blu's Talons and throw him on the ground crying in pain

Jewel said "oops too painful."

she help Blu to get up and help Blu to clean up the dust on Blu's feather's Blu was blushing cause he was being clean by Jewel

Blu said "thanks Jewel."

Blu jump again on the stream and Jewel get splash again

Jewel said "ahh Blu you got me wet again."

Blu said with a shaky voice "so..sorry."

Jewel jump on the stream Blu blush at Jewel taking a bath with with him he stare at Jewel Jewel see Blu was staring at her she quickly slap Blu

Blu said "ouch that hurt."

Jewel said with a threatening voice "you what to be hurt a lot?"

Blu quickly turn around and preteen he's feather Jewel do the same but Jewel quickly swim on Blu's back and preteen he's back Blu was feeling Jewel's Beak on He's back Jewel thinking "he's enjoying this."

Jewel said "there all done Blu now it's my turn."

Jewel turn around and Blu see Jewel beautiful back Blu blush and gulp Blu put he's Beak on her back Jewel was enjoying Blu's treatment Jewel moan Blu was finish on Jewel's back

Blu said "there all done Jewel."

Jewel planted a kiss on Blu's cheek Blu blush so dark

Jewel said "see you later Blu."

Jewel fly to her hollow and leaving Blu shock on the kiss Blu shook he's head to get out of the trance Blu thought "wow my Dream girl Just kiss me on the cheek" Blu fly to he's hollow and practice playing the guitar Blu said to himself "i will write a new song for Jewel"

Evening come to the Jungle of Rio and Blu was confident that he will get Jewel's Heart this night Blu fly to her hollow and landed on a branch Jewel hear someone landed she peek out her head and look around and see Blu with a guitar Jewel think that Blu with sing for me Blu play the guitar and sing

**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**  
**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**  
**Her hair, her hair**  
**Falls perfectly without her trying**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**  
**Yeahh**

**I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so**  
**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "**  
**I say**

**When I see your face (face face...)**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile (smile smile...)**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**Yeah**

**Her lips, her lips**  
**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh**  
**She hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
**I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for**  
**Then just stay the same**  
**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**  
**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face (face face...)**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile (smile smile...)**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**Yeah**

Jewel fall in love to Blu and fly and kiss Blu beak to beak Blu was shock from the kiss Blu kiss back

Blu said "I LOVE YOU"

Jewel said "I LOVE YOU TOO"

**If you want to hear the song he practicing here's the link watch?v=0LyBPwhTO7k**


End file.
